


RWBY Oneshots

by PrinceWolf232



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory relationships, Swearing, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWolf232/pseuds/PrinceWolf232
Summary: So, I'm rewriting this... Anyway, this time, I have some rules that will be down below in the note for this chapter. Please read them because I swear to god I am not dealing with any shit with this fic
Relationships: All RWBY ships (Unless they are problematic) - (READ THE RULES)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. "Everytime We Touch" (Black Ice) - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> RULES:  
> 1) I will no accept requests for problematic ships/ships that make me uncomfortable such as ships that are pedophilic (Yang x Ironwood etc), ships that are incestious (Enabler etc), ships that are abusive (Tauradonna, Emerald x Cinder etc) or ships with massive age gaps (Elderburn, Snowbird etc).
> 
> 2) Please respect that I have a life outside of writing fanfics. If I don't get to your request right away then please don't bring it up over and over in the comments of new chapters. I promise you that I have seen it and i'm getting to it.
> 
> 3) If you don't like a ship that has already been written, don't be an asshole in the comments
> 
> 4) I will NOT take pairings that erase canon sexualities for characters. So, I will NOT write stuff that pairs Ilia or Coco with men and I will not write stuff that pairs Scarlett with women. If you don't like that then go away. I am also not taking any ships that pair Yang with dudes.
> 
> OTHER:  
> 1) This fic will be crackship hell and it will be home to OT3s as well so, if you don't like that then again, go away
> 
> 2) It will be home to all sorts of headcanons. Suck it up or go away.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Anyway, the first chapter here is for a new ship, Black Ice which is Winter Schnee x May Marigold. This will have a second part but i'm backed up with fanfics rn so it won't be finished yet.
> 
> Anyway! Feel free to drop requests in the comments and remember to abide by the rules. I really don't want to have to delete comments but I will if I have to.

Atlas Academy was everything that May knew it would be. Dull, boring and most of all, filled with snobby rich kids that thought they owned the world but, it wasn’t all bad. After all, May had made some great friends here and her teammates were… Well… They were a lot for one person to handle but they were more like family to her than her actual family so, that made these four years at Atlas Academy worth it.

“Earth to May! Can you hear us from out of space?” Her team leader, Robyn called as she waved her hand in front of May’s face. May sent her leader a look and Fiona, Joanna’s teammate took a bite of her food and asked, “Something on your mind, M?” May shook her head and answered, “No” Joanna rolled her eyes and grunted, “We know you better than that M… C’mon. Talk to us” May sighed, refusing to answer because truthfully… She didn’t know what to say.

How do you tell your best friends… Your teammates… No, your family that you are pining for the leader of Team SABE? The team that just so happens to be your own teams biggest rival! The leader in question was in fact, the daughter and eldest heir to one of Atlas’ biggest assholes, Jacques Schnee. His daughter, Winter, was a goddess in human form, at least, in May’s eyes and her team followed her without question. Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne were some of the biggest pranksters that Atlas had to offer and with their skillset, they were guaranteed to be offered places in the Special Operations Unit. While equally skilled, Winter’s partner, Marrow, was a rather shy dog faunus who _hates_ being touched. May guessed that it was from trauma caused by humans, but she didn’t dare ask as Winter was rather protective over the faunus.

Without noticing, May had actually began to stare at Winter from across the cafeteria where she was happily enjoying her breakfast and laughing with her team whenever something funny was said. Robyn followed her gaze and chuckled, “Oh, I see… May has a crush” May snaps out of her daze and snaps, “I do not!!” Robyn laughs and exclaims, “You so do!!” She looks over at Team SABE’s table and asks, “Who is it? Harriet? Elm?? Ooooh! Marrow?!” May slaps her hand over Robyn’s mouth and snaps, “Its none of them! Okay!” Fiona gasps and makes a squealing sound and asks, “Is it Winter?” Her voice is hushed, and she leans over the table, eyes sparkling like a child at Christmas.

Robyn licks May’s palm, making the blue-haired girl groan and wipe her palm on her jacket. Robyn plops down in her seat, kicking her booted feet up onto the table as she says, “Sorry Mayday… That’s a lost cause” May sits down and grumbles, “I know that” Joanna rests her hand on her teammate’s back and says, “That doesn’t mean we won’t help you… Right Robyn?” Joanna’s voice was stern, almost like a growl and Robyn nodded and answered, “Of course! You’re family, May. We’ll help you get the girl” May rolled her eyes but she cracked a smile. She was thankful to have these dorks in her life even if she doesn’t ‘get the girl’ as Robyn put it.

When people said that Winter was practically untouchable, they were right. Well, half right. Her relationship with her teammates meant that no matter the fight, they always had her back. One call of their names and Marrow, Harriet or Elm would be at her side in a second and obviously, if they called for her, she would do the same.

This also brought an unwanted amount of attention. Teachers giving out extra assignments, the General organizing sparring sessions with numerous fourth year teams and of course more proposals than Winter could count on both her hands and her feet. It also meant that bullies often targeted Marrow for ‘sleeping his way to freedom’ because in their minds ‘A filthy faunus belongs in the mines’ but Winter doesn’t let them say anything else before she summons a Beowolf or two, records a message for the General and then sends the wolves on their way with the bullies in their jaws, too scared to actually try and break free.

Winter tears her eyes away from her team for a second, to gaze over at their rival team. Team RMJT was the second best at Atlas Academy and for good reason. They were good… Not as good as Team SABE but its only their second semester so they had a good while to prove themselves. Her eyes landed on May, who was laughing as Robyn tried to balance an apple on her head and Winter sighed inwardly, _“I wish I was making her laugh”_ Winter thought to herself, her brows creased in thought and the snapping of fingers brought her back to the present.

“Hey, Winter? Are you okay? You zoned out for a second there” Marrow said, concern in his voice and Winter waved him off with a small smile and said, “I’m okay Marrow. Just thinking is all” Marrow nods and asks, “What about?” Harriet and Elm have stopped joking around now and they are looking intently at Winter and Winter muttered, “Its nothing” Harriet smirks and says, “It’s not nothing, Winter. Come on, we aren’t blind you know” Winter straightened her back and scowled, “I wasn’t implying you are, Hare” Elm laughs and says, “So then, care to tell us why you are giving the leader of Team RMJT heart eyes?” Winter scoffed and asked, “Robyn? Ha! Robyn is of no interest to me and thankfully, I am of no interest to her” Harriet rolls her eyes and asks, “Then who were you looking at? Fiona?” Winter shook her head and continued to eat her breakfast, that had long since gone cold, but she wasn’t going to waste it.

“Joanna? The strong and silent type?” Elm asked with a smirk and Winter sent her a glance and said, “Elm, listen to me. Just because you are one of my best friends doesn’t mean that I like the ‘strong and silent type’, okay?” Elm huffed in response and Marrow asked, “Is it May then?” At the sound of May’s name, Winter stopped chewing the piece of bacon in her mouth and she looked at Marrow, eyes narrowed into a deathly stare that would make even the Grimm run and hide.

Marrow swallowed hard, playing with his collar and Winter swallowed her food, “Speak a word of this to no one. Am I understood?” Her voice was low and cold, and it made the hairs on Marrow’s neck stand on end. Harriet nodded and said, “Yes ma’am. We won’t breath a word of this to anyone” Her voice had a slight tremble to it and Elm silently agreed. Marrow nodded quickly and said, “Of course. Nobody will hear anything from me” Winter nodded and said, “Good. Now, are we all done?” Her team nodded and the Schnee continued, “Good. We have a free period for now, but I expect you _all_ to be present for training at exactly 2pm. Understand?” Her team nodded again, and Winter rose from her seat and walked off without a word, dumping her stray and departing to Team SABE’s dorm. Marrow let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding and looked at his teammates. Harriet had relaxed and slumped in her chair and Elm had shakily ran her hand through her hair. If there was anything that they could agree on, its that Winter is terrifying sometimes but she was like family to them so, it honestly didn’t matter.

May raised her head when she heard people approaching and Marrow scratched the back of his neck when she growled, “What do you guys want?” Harriet stepped in front of Marrow, despite being shorter and she responded, “We wanted to talk to your teammates… It's important” May sighed, holding up her hands and she stood up and said, “Okay. I’m going back to the dorm” She slid her tray over to Robyn who scarfed down her eggs like she hadn’t eaten in days. May rolled her eyes and departed to the dormitories.

Marrow swallowed and sat down at the table while Harriet and Elm stood protectively behind him, just in case Robyn, Fiona or Joanna tried anything. Marrow knitted his hands together and said, “I am sure you have noticed that May is… pining for Winter” Robyn nods and answers, “Yeah. What’s it to you, wags?” Marrow whined in response to Robyn’s hostile tone and flinched and Harriet slammed her hands on the table and growled, “The point, Hill, is that Winter is pining after May as well. Now, Winter is one of my best friend, she is like a sister to me and I want what is best for her. I assume you want what is best for May as well” Robyn stands up, assuming the same position as Harriet, “Well, mohawk, maybe I don’t want May to be caught up with you _Atlas elites_. Especially not someone like _her_ ” The Mantle native snarls angrily and Elm cracks her knuckles and stepped forward, as Joanna stood up, fully intent on stopping her if she had to.

Harriet scoffed and asked, “Someone like her?! What in dusts name does that mean?!” Robyn narrows her eyes and snaps, “You know full well what it means!! Winter is a Schnee!! Forgive me if I don’t trust her based on her bloodline that has fucked Mantle over for the past few decades!!” Harriet balls her fists up and barks, “Winter had nothing to do with any of that!!” Robyn laughs sarcastically and asks, “She sat idly by as her father overworked the faunus, didn’t she?” Harriet grabs Robyn’s collar, yanking the woman closer to her and she yells, “SHE WAS A CHILD! WHAT THE FUCK COULD SHE HAVE-” Fiona stands up quickly and pushed Robyn and Harriet apart, “Guys! Wait!” Her voice is stern, and Harriet backs away, straightening her uniform with a small, “Tch” and she crosses her arms and looks away.

Fiona rubs her eyes and continues, “Look, we all have the interests of our teammates at heart, right?” Everyone nodded and Marrow continued, “So why can’t we put aside the rivalry for now and work together. We don’t have to be friends… We are only working together now to make sure that Winter and May are happy” Robyn pushes away from the table and growls, “Works for me” Fiona sighs as her leader storms off and she says, “Sorry about her. May’s like a sister… to all of us… You can’t blame Robyn for being just a little overprotective” Harriet nods and answers, “Yeah… We know what that’s like” She ruffles Marrow’s hair, and he snaps, “What the hell Hare?!” as he tries to fix it.

Fiona cracks a smile and Joanna pipes up, “Robyn will come around eventually. She just needs time to cool off” Everyone nods, and Fiona uses her Semblance to clean up the trays on the table before pulling a pen and a notebook out of her bag.

_“So…. How are we going to do this?”_


	2. "I'm Not Losing You Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Cinder engage in a rematch in the Tundra but one wrong move causes Winter to plummet into the inky darkness of the Grimm river and Cinder dives in after her. She lost Winter once and she'd be damned before she lets it happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece of writing in two months, please go easy on me ;-;
> 
> Anyway! Here we have some more Snowfall!!

Winter groaned as she came to, her body aching more than before. She sat up, bleary eyes looking at her surroundings and she swallowed upon noticing that she was somewhere in the Tundra. She turned her head, the movement making it throb in agony and fear filled her slate blue eyes as they landed on the wreckage of the airship a few feet away.

Winter forced herself to stand, scrambling towards the airship where the bodies of her team lay in the snow. Winter’s breathing turned ragged and she looked at the ship, spotting Marrow crawling out of the wreckage. “Thank the gods! Marrow!” Winter ran forward, dropping to her knees in front of the faunus and she asked, “Where does it hurt?” Marrow shook his head and muttered, “Nowhere… I just had the wind knocked out of me, that’s all” Winter looked up at the sound of pained groans and she watched with relief as Harriet, Vine and Elm rose to their feet.

Winter pushed herself up, holding onto her side as she groaned and Elm said, “Winter… You’re hurt” Winter looked down at her side that was coated in her own blood and she muttered, “It’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine” Harriet shakes her head and answers, “You need a doctor Winter… Come on, we better getcha back to Atlas” The crunching of snow caught their attention and Winter’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Cinder Fall.

The Ace Operatives were quick to act, pulling out their badly damaged weapons. Winter walked in front of them and Harriet asked, “What’s the plan boss?” Winter sighed, spitting blood onto the snow and wiping her mouth with her sleeve and she responded, “Run” Elm looked at her and asked, “What?!” Winter looked at her and said, “Run… I’ll hold her off…” Marrow walked over to her and said, “Winter, you can barely stand!! You can’t take her on by yourself!” Winter shook her head and answers, “No… But I can distract her long enough for you guys to get away…” Harriet is about to protest when Winter barks, “This isn’t up for discussion Hare! Go! Now!” Harriet swallows and says, “W-We’ll be back with backup as soon as we can!” Winter nods and the Ace Operatives run off.

Winter straightens herself and asks, “What are you doing here Cinder?” Cinder shrugs and answers, “I don’t really know myself. I think part of me wanted to make sure that you were dead” Winter rolled her eyes and pulled out her sword, her muscles screaming in protest and Cinder smiles and says, “I knew you wouldn’t go down without a fight… That’s what I love about you, Winter” Winter shook her head and answers, “You don’t love me, Cinder… If you loved me then you would have stayed. Now let’s get this over with…” Cinder throws herself forward with a burst of flame and Winter parries her strike with her sword.

Winter pushes her back slightly and Cinder chuckles, “You have a really fast recovery time… I always heard that the Schnees had many tricks but this… Well, this is surprising” Winter tightens her grip on the hilt of her sword, and her words are cut off by a groan and Cinder laughs. Winter looks at her and Cinder smirks at her, spinning her sword in her hand as she says, “I didn’t expect the legendary huntress Winter Schnee to stand idly by as her boss dooms Mantle to perish but I guess Weiss wasn’t expecting that either…” Winter narrows her eyes and growls, “Shut up” Cinder bites her lower lip and asks, “Oh? Did I strike a nerve?” Winter runs forward, rolling under the slash of Cinder’s swords and she strikes the Fall Maiden in the back of the legs before resting her sword against Cinder’s neck.

“I said, be quiet” Winter breathes into Cinder’s ear and Cinder laughs, “Oh come now, Winter… You of all people should know that I have never been good at keeping quiet” She elbows Winter in the gut and pushes her backwards. Winter’s foot lands on some loose terrain and she loses her footing and plummets into the dark water below.

_“WINTER!!”_

Cinder’s cry of Winter’s name echoes in the Tundra as the Fall Maiden scrambles over to the edge of the Grimm river. She looks over the edge, waiting with a bated breath for Winter to surface and when she doesn’t, panic begins to boil in Cinder’s gut.

_Shit! Shit! Fuck!! What have I done?!_

Worry gnawed at Cinder’s gut and she took a split second to decide what to do before she dived in after Winter. Cinder pushed herself forward with a burst of flames, following the air bubbles coming from between Winter’s parted lips. _I already lost you once, Winter. I'm **not** losing you again _Cinder was determined to get Winter out of this mess alive and as their eyes met, Winter’s blue ones, weak and inches from closing and Cinder’s amber ones, alert and filled with fear, Cinder felt a twinge of pain in her chest. She reached for Winter’s outstretched hand with her Grimm arm, but it gets pulled back by something that Cinder can’t see. A noise leaves her mouth, a sound filled with both effort and pain and she reaches out her other hand, the pads of her fingers caressing Winter’s cheek and a black hand comes to cover her eyes.

_“Come now Cinder… All this effort for **her**? When **I** have given you everything you have ever wanted?”_

Salem’s voice rang clear in Cinder’s ear and she struggled in the hold of whatever was grabbing her and when she finally broke free, she spun around, the water helping the movement and she blasted the shadowy figure away.

She turned back to Winter and narrowed her now glowing eyes when she spotted the second shadowy figure, pulling Winter down further into the water. She swam forward, pushing her flaming hand into the face of the shadow figure and it faded quickly. Cinder wrapped her arms around Winter’s limp body and used her maiden powers to push them both out of the water.

Cinder took a gasp of air as she surfaced, and she pulled herself and Winter onto the bank. Cinder immediately turned to Winter and hovered over her and asked, “Winter?... Snowflake? Can you hear me?” When Cinder gets no response, she swallows thickly and breathes, “C’mon Snowflake… Don’t do this to me” She rests her ear over Winter’s mouth and clenches her eyes closed when she doesn’t hear any breathing.

She swallowed hard and muttered, “Come on Cinder… You can do this” She reached for Winter’s face and pinched her nose closed before covering her mouth with her own and breathing into her mouth. After two full breaths, Cinder pulls away and rests her trembling hands on Winter’s chest and begins pushing down, counting under her breath. Cinder checks for breathing again, fear bubbling in her gut when she doesn’t hear anything and she performs CPR again and again until Winter chokes on water, bringing it up and making it splatter onto the snow. Cinder leaned back on her knees and Winter groaned, “What happened?” Cinder lets out a relieved sigh and says, “You were dead for a few minutes there...” Winter turns to look at her and she asks, “You saved me?” Cinder nods and answers, “Of course I did… Why wouldn’t I?” Winter sits up and answers, “Maybe because you hate me, and you tried to-” Cinder cuts Winter off by capturing her lips in a kiss.

Winter kisses back and Cinder mutters, “You talk too much, Schnee” Winter swallows and says, “Thank you… For… For saving me…” Cinder sends her a weak smile and answers, “Don’t mention it… Now come on. We should get out of the cold” Winter nods and Cinder helps her up and begins to lead her away from the riverbank.

After walking for several hours and Cinder having to resort to carrying Winter’s weak form on her back, they made it to a small cave just north of Atlas. Cinder placed Winter down, removing the other woman’s coat before beginning to make a fire. Winter’s body trembled and she cried out when a burst of pain shot through her. Cinder rushed over and cupped Winter’s face and asked, “W-Winter?! What happened? Are you okay?” Winter nods and answers, “I-I think so…” Winter looks down at her arm, eyes widening in fear at the sigh of the deep red veins crawling up her skin. Cinder followed her gaze and watched as the veins began to pulse. She turned back to Winter and rested a hand on her cheek and muttered, "Its okay Winter... I'm here. You're okay" Winter groaned in pain and soon, the veins turned to scars.

Winter slumped against the wall, the crackling fire warming her body a little and Cinder moved beside her, pulling Winter close and Winter cuddled closer to Cinder’s warmth and muttered, “Thank you, Cinder…” Cinder waves her off and answers. “Don’t mention it” Winter leans up to kiss Cinder’s lips and she muttered, “I love you” Cinder looked away, clearing her throat and she turned back to Winter and said, “I love you too” Winter let a smile slide onto her face, and she fell asleep on Cinder’s shoulder. Cinder tightened her hold on Winter’s body and summoned a sword, placing it beside her as she chose to keep watch and protect the other woman while she gathers her strength.


End file.
